


Comfort

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knew something was up with Jensen. Talking and comfort sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 2-21-2010

  


 

 

Something was up with Jensen, but Jared wasn’t sure what it was. There’d been something off with him for nearly a week. His usual quiet and reserved behavior had worsened to the point that he wasn’t even relaxing around Jared. Usually Jensen let his proverbial hair down around his boyfriend to the point that he was only a little shy on occasion. If Jared didn’t know better he’d think Jensen was pulling away from him on purpose, but he doubted that was the case.

He finally found out the reason for Jensen’s withdrawal the Saturday before dead week—the week just before finals that would result in neither of them having any time for anything that didn’t involve school or work. It was their last date night they’d have till the Friday of finals week as their Econ exam was scheduled for 1:00 on Friday. They’d made plans to eat out and see a movie, a superhero one that Jared had been looking forward to for months.

In the end they didn’t see the movie and they didn’t go out to eat. Jared stumbled upon the cause of the problem within minutes of entering Jensen’s room. Apparently Jensen’s sister had sent him a graduation announcement, complete with a hand written invitation reinforcing the fact that she wanted Jensen to go. He’d found it on the desk, propped open, probably from Jensen spending way too long staring at it and fretting.

When asked about it, Jensen had explained the issue after a little bit of prodding. He’d been convinced that even considering going was a horrible idea, even going so far as to insist that his sister didn’t actually want him there. That had resulted in a fight over the issue that had only succeeded in Jensen becoming upset and practically breaking down.

Jared had embraced him then, using soothing words and caressing his back and arms as he spoke to try and convince him that he should go and see his sister graduate. In his mind Jensen going would be a good thing, something that would help him and maybe, in some way, help his relationship with his family. At the very least he’d get to see his sister again, something that Jared knew Jensen desperately wanted. Jensen hadn’t seen his family for over a year and a half.

“Hey, hey.” Jared’s hands slipped from around his body up to the back of Jensen’s head. He tilted his boyfriend’s head up, moving his right hand to cup Jensen’s cheek. His thumb brushed over the slightly darkened skin beneath his eyes and the freckles he’d adored from the minute he met the other man.

Jensen’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, only a few had managed to slip down his cheek. Their eyes met, green to hazel, and Jared managed a small smile as he leaned forward till their foreheads met, resting against each other.

“Your sister wants you there. It doesn’t matter what your parents think or want. This is about her and she wants you to come to her graduation.”

“What if she was just being poli—“

Jared cut him off with a kiss. It was openmouthed and slightly sloppy, but succeeded in distracting his boyfriend for the moment. Their tongues touched and he used Jensen’s surprise to sweep into his mouth, tasting and exploring for a few long moments. The kiss didn’t last too long, but when it ended they didn’t pull apart, instead they rested there, foreheads touching.

“We’re going.” Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes, going slightly cross eyed due to how close they were. “On June fifth we’re going to drive to Richardson, we will get a hotel for the night, and we will go to your sister’s graduation. If we have to we’ll sit in the back and just send her a text or something telling her we’re there.”

“But—“

“No buts.” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

Jensen’s pulled away a several minutes later, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job,” Jared answered, leaning forward to steal another kiss.

Jensen responded instantly to the press of Jared’s lips against his, opening his mouth and capturing Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it. Pushing forward, Jared slipped his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, one hand moving to tangle in the hair on the back of Jensen’s head while the other slid down to his shoulder before grasping at the skin of Jensen’s bicep, just beneath the edge of his sleeve.

Moaning, Jensen pressed back, his hands sliding over Jared’s back and around to his chest. He pushed at Jared’s over shirt before the other man pulled back just enough to remove it, tossing it onto the floor before returning to the kiss. The pace, for all that it was a heated kiss, was slower than usual. There wasn’t the needy desperation to get off that had colored their previous night’s together—not that there had been that many, they’d only been dating a little over a month. Jensen’s hands slipped beneath his T-shirt, warm hands splaying over his abs, exploring the muscle definition he’d managed during his sessions at the Universities Rec center.

After a few more minutes of kissing and caressing, Jared pulled back enough to remove his shirt before helping Jensen with his own. The moment Jensen’s was off he latched onto his mouth again before kissing a trail down to his neck. He sucked a mark there, nipping lightly at the skin before moving on to leave another just above his collar bone.

Jensen moaned, one hand slipping up to tangle in Jared’s hair while the other smoothed over the planes of Jared’s back, fingers splaying out over his backbone. He leaned back, letting Jared press him down onto the bed as their mouths met again.

Their hands were everywhere now, running down sides, over chests, and pressing into firm biceps, as their lips locked in a deep kiss. The kiss was slow, but Jared’s tongue was basically fucking into Jensen’s mouth. Every so often their teeth clashed a little, not hard enough to hurt just enough to cause them to pull back a bit before pressing together once more.

Surprisingly it was Jensen who slipped is hand beneath the waistband of Jared’s boxers first. They’d unbuttoned and kicked off their jeans just after becoming horizontal on Jensen’s full size bed. His fingers tangled in the coarse hair just above Jared’s cock before slipping further down, wrapping around the firm length.

A blush appeared on Jensen’s cheeks, spreading down his neck. It was brilliantly visible as Jared pulled back, gasping at the feel of Jensen’s fingers around him, moving up and down his length while gripping almost hard enough.

Jared’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he opened them, staring down at his boyfriend. A smile spread across his face, bright and open, complete with dimples and teeth. He leaned down and caught Jensen’s lips in a kiss, sucking on the slightly bruised and very pink bottom lip. His hands slid down Jensen’s body till they reached the waistband of the boxer briefs he favored. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back, removing Jensen’s underwear completely, followed by his own.

Jensen was leaning up, blush still present, supported only by his elbows as he watched him. The few times they’d been together before, Jared hadn’t been able to just take in his boyfriend in this manner. Eyes traveling over the pale skin, he took in the scattering of barely visible freckles over the upper half of his body and the lines of his muscles. They weren’t nearly as defined as Jared’s own, but Jensen was by no means scrawny.

Moving over him, Jared leaned down, pressing Jensen into the comforter with his body, chests brushing against each other as they kissed again. He could feel the press of Jensen’s cock against his hip, his own pressed against Jensen’s thigh. They moved, rutting against each other slowly as they kissed, hands continuing their previous movements over each other’s body.

There was no hesitation in Jensen’s movements, but, for all of his earlier forwardness, his movements were shyer; his hands didn’t stray much from Jared’s upper body. He moved in turn though, matching Jared’s lazy thrusts against his thigh, one leg coming up to wrap around the back of Jared’s leg.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared hissed his breath harsh as he trailed another line of kisses down the opposite side of Jensen’s neck from the earlier marks. Jensen arched his neck, making room for Jared to press his face into the curve, lips pressed against the apex where shoulder met neck.

“Please,” Jensen answered, moaning slightly.

That one word caused Jared to freeze, even as Jensen continued to buck up against his hip, searching for release. They’d done things, lots of things, but so far there hadn’t been any inserting of anything into either of them other than a finger during an awesome blow job. Jensen’s face screwed up a bit in confusion, his eyes blinking open as his teeth caught his lip.

“Jared?”

Nearly choking on the words, Jared finally managed to get the words out, “Do you, do you want to?” His voice was deeper than usually, husky with emotion and arousal. One hand trailed down Jensen’s side, moving further to grasp at Jensen’s buttocks, fingertips close to the crease. The sheets were warm against the back of his hand from Jensen’s body heat.

The blush was back again, connecting Jensen’s freckles like sheet of connect the dots that red water color paint spilled across it. “I, I think . . .” he paused for a moment before nodding, “yes.” Jensen slipped one hand up his back to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck while the other slipped down his body before grasping his cock firmly. “Please.”

“Do you—” Jared’s body shivered slightly, his cock jumping a bit as his arousal somehow managed to grow even further. “Do you have anything?”

Releasing Jared, Jensen untangled their limbs before sliding off the bed and move to the bookshelf across the room. There were lots of baskets on the various shelves—mostly plastic containers he’d bought at the dollar store—filled with various items including electronics and personal hygiene items he didn’t want to leave in the bathroom where Misha might use them. A little rummaging through one that was basically, from what Jared could see, a first aid kit, he procured a small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.

Jared smiled, enjoying the view of Jensen’s naked backside as his boyfriend searched. When Jensen finally turned around, lube and condoms in hand, he paused, face flushing again at the intensity of Jared’s gaze.

Jensen was adorable, even with his skin tainted pink. His glasses were slightly askew and hair mussed from Jared’s hands running through it. The marks on neck and collar bone were starkly visible.

“What?” The question was slightly timid, embarrassed, and Jensen’s fingers tensed a bit around the items in his hands.

Smiling, Jared moved to sit on the edge of the bed, hands held out in front of him. “Come here.” His fingers motioned, encouraging Jensen to come back to him.

It worked, after a moment’s hesitation Jensen moved, walking to the bed. When he was finally standing in front of him, just between Jared’s slightly splayed legs, he stopped. Jared took the lube and condoms from him then, setting them on the bed before pulling him down towards him.

Jensen went willingly, letting Jared maneuver him till he was straddling his lap. Their lips met again and Jared’s hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock, fisting it and spreading precum from the slit and down with his thumb. Using his free hand, Jared grabbed the lube again, fumbling with the lid before Jensen finally took it from him and opened it himself.

“Never done this before,” Jensen murmured as he watched Jared slick his fingers. Their eyes met then, green and hazel.

“We don’t have to,” Jared answered; his own voice quiet and raw. “Or you could—“

Jensen cut him off this time, devouring his lips with a heated kiss before pulling back. “I want to do this. You in me.” He grinned, lips pressed together. “This time. Maybe next time we can try it that way, but now? I want this.”

“All right,” Jared nodded, kissing Jensen again as his fingers trailed down the crease of Jensen’s ass. Finding what they were looking for, Jared trailed them over the opening, caressing it with the pads of his fingers, slicking it with lube.

Using his other hand to gently pump Jensen’s cock, he pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle to the first knuckle, wiggling it around a bit before pulling it out till his fingertip was barely inside before pressing it back in even farther.

Jensen gasped into the kiss, tensing slightly at the intrusion. It wasn’t the first time he’d had a finger or two there, but he hadn’t masturbated that way for a while and it wasn’t like he did it on a regular basis either.

Holding still for a moment, Jared let Jensen get used to the intrusion before slowly working the finger in and out, spreading lube and searching for the perfect angle. It didn’t take long for him to find it and when he did, he used the distraction to work a second finger into Jensen.

While it burned, the sparking pleasure from Jared’s fingers brushing against his prostate was a good enough distraction that he barely cared. His back arched and their mouths broke apart, Jensen’s fingers grasping hard enough at Jared’s shoulders and neck to, probably, leave bruises.

Fingers scissoring apart, Jared did his best to stretch Jensen’s opening, even working in a third finger and a bit more lube. He took his time, wanting to make sure that Jensen’s first time wouldn’t be too horribly uncomfortable. Eventually they moved from their position at the edge of the bed; Jared maneuvered Jensen lengthwise, after some insistence on Jensen’s part.

His boyfriends legs were splayed across, his own body situated between them. Jared’s cock was sheathed in a condom and lubed, its tip brushing against the skin of Jensen’s right buttock near his entrance.

Leaning up, Jared cupped Jensen’s cheek, pressing a kiss against his lips and sucking lightly at his tongue before pulling away and catching his hands. Intertwining the fingers of his right hand with Jensen’s left; he rested his forehead against Jensen’s and used his free hand to position himself correctly.

“Try to relax,” Jared murmured, dropping a soft, chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

Their lips met as Jared pressed forward, his cock breaching the ring of muscles before sliding slowly into Jensen. It was tight and hot and felt so good—it was better than anything Jared had ever imagined. Watching the emotions play across Jensen’s features, he paused at the first sign of strain, letting the other man adjust to the new feeling. He waited what seemed like hours, but in reality was likely only a minute or two, before Jensen’s features relaxed enough and he could feel the shift of the other man’s hips as he pressed down on his cock, trying to take more of him. He moved then, sliding slowly into Jensen a bit at a time till he was full sheathed, his balls resting against Jensen’s ass.

After a few long moments of adjustment on Jensen’s part, Jared pulled out and then pushed back in, setting a slow, smooth pace. Their hands trailed over each other and Jensen’s legs slid over the side and back of his own, trying to find the perfect position and angle. It didn’t take long for them to figure out the angle that would have Jared’s cock brush over Jensen’s prostrate with nearly every thrust and Jensen’s hands grappled tighter at his arms, shoulders, back, and ass, seemingly unable to find a favorite spot to press against. They were both gasping and moaning and Jared was biting back curses, trailing kisses across Jensen’s skin and nipping lightly at his neck.

Knowing he was close, Jared slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around Jensen’s cock and fisting it. He spread precum and a bit of sweat over it, slicking it the best he could as he continued his pace. Jared came first, the heat and tightness of Jensen’s body easily wrangling an orgasm out of him, causing him to bite lightly into the skin where Jensen’s shoulder met his neck. He tightened his grip around Jensen, pumping his cock twice more before the other man was coming as well, spilling his release across Jared’s hand and his own stomach.

They stayed that way, connected, for several minutes before Jared slipped free, wincing slightly as he did so. Pulling away from Jensen, who was relaxing, limbs lax and eyes half closed, he removed the condom and climbed off the bed to throw it away. He grabbed Jensen’s dirty shirt from the ground and dropped the lube and remaining condoms off the side of the bed before using the shirt to clean Jensen and himself up.

When most of the semen and remnants of lube had been cleaned away, he tossed it across the room at the hamper and let Jensen’s suddenly questing hands pull him down to rest. It was Jensen who maneuvered Jared this time, manipulating his body so he could stretch out against his side comfortably, one hand finding a resting spot over Jared’s heart, his chin against the curve of Jared’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to come,” Jensen finally spoke after a long pause.

Jared turned his head to look at him, mind going back to the conversation they’d had before the sex. He moved then, just enough that he could press his forehead to Jensen’s without killing his neck. “I want to," he paused, a mischievous grin quirking one side of his mouth, “'sides I have to make sure you actually go. And I want to see your high school. You can give me a tour of all the good places. We can even make a detour to the supply closet or beneath the bleachers.”

Jensen wrinkled his nose, a blush lightly tingeing his cheek bones at the idea. “Pervert.”

“You love it,” Jared laughed, leaning in to capture Jensen’s lips with his own.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
